Apology
by Francis Bean
Summary: MacDanny slash...Mac wants Danny and Lindsey to 'bond' over dinner...


**Title: **Apology  
**Fandom: **CSI:NY

**Author**: Francis Bean  
**Characters: **Danny/Mac  
**Word Count: **1016  
**Rating: **FRT-13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these guys. They belong to CBS and all of the lawyers that they have on payroll. But the 'nutty intern' is mine…

**Summary: **Mac wants Danny and Lindsey to 'bond' over dinner…  
**Warnings:** Slash…and a few curse words

**Author's Notes: **A different take on 'stuck on you'…contains a few minor spoilers for the episode. And I think that the "Always Listen to Stella" bunny wanted to have another go…

"Do you really think that Lindsey will eat this stuff?" Danny asked as he looked over the 'delicacies' on the table.

"Yes. Especially if she thinks that you want her too." Mac replied.

"That's not fair Mac. I already ate one of the centipedes at the restaurant. Why do I have to do this again?" Danny whined.

"Look, Danny. I think that it would be good for you and Lindsey to get along. What is a better way to break the ice than over a good old-fashioned dinner?"

"Dinner? This isn't dinner. Dinner is going to Ray's pizzeria and getting a large pepperoni and a pitcher of beer. This…this is torture."

"Please will you stop whining? You're starting to sound like that nutty intern that's running around the lab. You will have Lindsey join you for dinner and the two of you will get along. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, you have." Danny responded and made to leave the room. "However you will be sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Why?"

"Why? You have the nerve to ask me why? I'll tell you. You're making me go on a date. With a woman. Have you forgotten that I am gay? That I'm your lover? That your dick was shoved into my ass earlier this morning?" Danny hissed though clenched teeth.

"No I haven't forgotten those things. But as your supervisor I want the two of you to get along better. It's not healthy for the team for the two of you to be pushing for attention."

"I'm not the one pushing for attention. I've got your attention." Danny replied. Mac was starting to wonder if this was a good idea or not. Danny took a deep breath and calmed his features before he continued. "I will take Lindsey out for dinner and I will show her a good time. We will bond and make friends. I may be a wise-ass New Yorker, but I can be a gentlemen. As for you, Mac Taylor, I will deal with you when I get home."

Mac watched in disbelief as Danny turned on his heel and walked out of the lab and stopped in front of Lindsey and Stella. After a hurried conversation, Danny and Lindsey approached the elevator and disappeared from his line of vision.

"What was that about?" Hawkes asked.

"I'm not really sure, but I think I just made a very big mistake." Mac replied as Stella stormed into the room.

"Mac, I think that it's time for you and me to have a conversation." She said. "Alone, off the clock and right now."

"I think there's a report that I have to finish somewhere." Hawkes said and slipped out of the room.

"Stella now is not a good time." Mac started but was quickly cut off by a round of Greek curse words.

"Mac Taylor, if you are as smart as I think you are you will shut up and listen to me. What did you say to Danny?"

"You're right; we need to have this conversation out side of the lab." Mac replied and walked towards his office. "I'll meet you outside in five minutes."

-----

Mac slowly opened the door to his apartment, hoping that Danny was already home so he could grovel and beg for forgiveness. After a good, and quite through, chewing out from Stella Mac realized his mistake. He should have just asked Danny to try and get along better with Lindsey and vice versa. His greatest error in judgment was forcing Danny to do something he obviously didn't want to do.

"You're late." Danny said from the couch

"I didn't expect you home so soon." Mac replied.

"Should I go back out and fuck Lindsey? Would that make you happy? I could be home later, and then you wouldn't have anything to complain about." Danny hissed, his eyes narrowing. Mac pinched the bridge of his nose and knelt down in front of Danny.

"I had a talk with Stella. More accurately, Stella yelled at me and I stood there like a moron and listened. Danny, I'm sorry. I should never have made it sound like a demand. It's just that you and Lindsey are always fighting for my attention and I was hoping that maybe if the two of you got along, the arguments would cease."

"That still doesn't make what you did right."

"I know this, and I accept it. I know that Lindsey has a crush on me and I know that you are just trying to prove yourself in a field where your name automatically makes people judge you. I was only hoping to make you realize that I love you beyond all words and reason, not any one else, just you. I only wanted the fighting to end. I just went the wrong way about it."

"You sure did Mac. But I'm willing to forgive you for this mess that you've gotten into." Danny said has he joined Mac in the floor. "I take it Stella reamed you good."

"Yes she did."

"Good. You deserved it." Danny replied with a small smile and gently pressed his lips to Mac's. Mac moaned into the sensation and moved to lie on the floor with Danny stretched out on top of him. Danny replied with a laugh. "Nope, that's all you are gonna get from me tonight. I'm still a little upset with you and I think that you haven't fully learned your lesson yet."

Mac could only look at Danny with wide eyes, then a weak smile. "You're right. I was a complete jack-ass earlier."

"Not arguing with that one." Danny said and resumed his earlier place on the couch.

"So how did dinner with Lindsey go?"

"All right, I guess. I told her about us and she should back off now."

"You told her?"

"Yep, consider us even." Danny replied with a laugh. He then stood and went back to the bedroom, removing his shirt as he walked away. "Coming to bed?"

"You told her." Mac repeated, but he was already following Danny into the bedroom…

The end…

(for now…)


End file.
